We Will Be Alright
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Ezra ventures to Dathomir to find a way to break his connection with Darth Maul, knowing it wasn't going to be easy, he remains cautious but soon realizes that his actions might have bigger consequences when two of his family members are possessed by Dathomir spirits. Refusing to fight, Ezra must find a way to reach them before it's too late {No slash, please R&R. My take on V&V's}
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me for writing another Star Wars Rebels one-shot but after that promo for "Visions and Voices" I have to write for it. Because _ugh_ that promo! *squees and cries* I can't even write now, because I'm legit scared and excited for this episode and I'm super glad that most of you on Tumblr that re-blogged my video to the promo feel the same way, really glad im not alone in this.

So without further wait, here is my one-shot for my expectations for "Visions and Voices", what I write will most certainly be AUish because most of what I write is but there's nothing wrong with having AU's.

* * *

"Sabine, please." Ezra spoke out as he dodged and blocked her attacks from the artist's newly found Darksaber, which still baffled Ezra that she could use such a weapon, because as far as Ezra knew, only Jedi could wield a Lightsaber. He shook his head, back to the matter at hand. "Sabine, I don't want to fight you." Ezra shouted, his voice echoing off the cave walls as the young Padawan stared into her eyes, where they had once been a light, copper brown but now they were a deep emerald green that made Ezra sick to his stomach, because this wasn't Sabine and he knew that, but that still didn't change the fact that he wanted to fight her.

He didn't want this, he never wanted this to happen, he came here to sever his connection towards Maul for good, but instead he ended up getting Sabine and Kanan possessed by these evil spirits, seeing them standing side by side, that deep glow of green in their eyes so strong and intense.

This was all his fault

"This isn't you, Sabine! Please!" He found himself begging.

 _"Sabine isn't here."_ A voice whispered out of the weapon's experts lips, it was low and raspy and sounded nothing like Sabine. Ezra clinched his Lightsaber in his hands as he blocked another on coming attack. Using the Force, he jumped a few feet back and tried to catch his breathe, but the Mandalorians movements were relentless, she just kept on coming, Ezra could feel her emotions, or rather the spirit that was possessing her emotions. He flinched, as the onslaught of the word _Kill, Kill, **Kill him**_ kept on slamming into him. This spirit wanted him dead, for whatever reason Ezra didn't know nor did he care.

All he wanted was Sabine back. "You're stronger then this!" He called out as he held his Lightsaber at the ready in case she tried attacking him again. "You can fight it, I know you can!" He used his connection to the Force to pin her to the spot where she stood, he felt horrible about it, but he needed to get through to her. "You're being used, Sabine! By those spirits we saw earlier."

 _"She can't hear you!"_ Several voices spoke out at once and Ezra felt his exhaustion hit him and his left hand fell to his side and Sabine was free, was free to continue her assault.

"You're wrong. You are still in there, Sabine. I know you are, because you've never let anyone control you or your actions in your life, that's why you left the empire. You take commands from Hera, Sato and Kanan but not because you are ordered to but because you want to, because they are your family and because you want to help." The seventeen year old watched as Mandalorians eyes flickered from emerald green to copper brown, and he smiled knowing that his voice was reaching her. "No one controls your actions, no one commands you like a puppet, you have your own thoughts and feelings, _c'mon_ Sabine!"

Hands flew up to her purple hair and with one loud scream and a flash of green light, Sabine crashed to the floor. Ezra was by her side in seconds. He rolled her over and into his arms, gently shaking her. "Sabine, wake up."

She moaned and her eyes back to their normal brown and he held his breathe, fearing it was a trap. "E-Ezra?" Her voice no longer held the spirits of this planet, she was back to her old self and Ezra sighed in relief. Emotions getting the better of him, he pulled her close and closed his eyes. "What...happened?" Her voice cracked as she winced, raising a hand to her head.

"It's okay." He said with a small smile, giving her one last squeeze before pulling away and helping her to her feet. "We're going to go get Kanan, free him from those spirits too and then the three of us are going to get out of here."

"W-Wait, _Kanan_... " Sabine's eyes went wide as she grimaced and swayed on her feet, Ezra immediately steadying her with his hand on her shoulders. "Seconds before those things possessed me, they got Kanan." Her face paled and she looked as though she might be sick. "Karablast, I attacked you, didn't I? If I did, then Kanan is going to attack us and we might not get through to him—"

"Hey, it's alright." He told her as he helped to a nearby and sat her down. "You stay here an rest and I'll go get Kanan." Ezra gave her another one of his signature smiles and turned to walk away, a hand wrapping around his wrist made him stop in his tracks.

He looked at Sabine, her eyes holding fear and concern for the first time since he's known her. "This one is different, the one that got to him, it's stronger— stronger then the rest of them. I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"I got through to you didn't I?" The hand wrapped around his wrist tightened and then Sabine looked frustrated and angry.

"I told you, this one is different. I don't... think that talking to him is going to snap him out of the hold that thing has on him."

Ezra lowered his gaze to the ground, he believed her. But that didn't he was just going to give up on Kanan. "It maybe harder to get through to him, but I know I can. If our roles were reversed he'd never give up on me so I'm not going to either."

Sabine's hand loosened just enough for the young Padawan's wrist to slip through her fingers. "Ezra—"

"Back on Malachor... I left Kanan with Maul and when I saw him again he was blind. I won't this time, Sabine. I can't, not again." Because it was true, he wouldn't leave Kanan, he'd never be able to live with himself if he just gave up on his Master without even trying to get him back. Closing his eyes, Ezra used his connection to Kanan to find him. Then a few minutes of searching and he found it, their connection, it was faint and barely there but it _was there_ and Ezra latched onto it. "You rest up, I'll be back with Kanan soon." He reassured Sabine as began walking to where he felt his Mentor's presence.

Two maybe three miles away from where he left Sabine to rest after what she went through, Ezra walked with open alertness. "Kanan?" He called out slowly, each step he took slow and cautious. "Are you there?"

 _"Kanan is not here."_ Several voices rang out at once, among them he heard Kanan's voice mixed with another that was much deeper and intimidating then even Vader's was, it was purely evil and it was obvious that the voice wanted the something the others did. His death. Over and over again, they chanted for his demise. Then Kanan stepped out of the shadows, Lightsaber igniting almost immediately, his eyes glowing that same sickly, emerald green just like Sabine's had been before.

Looking at his Master and seeing him possessed was equally as hard as it was with Sabine. "Kanan." His voice gentle as his hand reached for his Lightsaber. "I didn't want to fight Sabine and I don't want to fight you either."

An sadistic, evil grin came a crossed the older Jedi's face, it wasn't Kanan and he knew that but the grin still sent a shiver down his spine. Ezra backed away from his possessed Master, his hand inching towards his weapon.

Kanan attacked and Ezra defended himself. But unlike his fight with Sabine, Ezra wasn't able to keep up with the older man's movements. He dodged and blocked the best that he could but it wasn't good enough. "I know you're in there, Kanan." His Lightsaber held in defense, but never in offence. He wasn't going to fight Kanan, he was either going to reach him or die trying. "Whatever has control over you, I know you can fight this, just like Sabine did."

 _"He can not hear you."_

Reaching out with the Force, Ezra called out to his Master. _**"**_ _Kanan!_ _ **"**_ His thoughts were loud and he wanted them to be that way, _**"**_ _Please, I know you can hear me, Kanan! Fight this!_ _ **"**_ Ezra dodged another attack from Kanan's Lightsaber. Breaking off the connection to the Older Jedi's mind, Ezra visibly winced.

 _"We will not relinquish hold over this body so easily!"_ Several voice boomed out at once. _"This body is weak and blind, it is the perfect vessel to hold all of us!"_

"NO!" Ezra shouted, his anger boiling over, he glared at the emerald green eyes, he glared at the spirits that possessed Kanan, because how dare they call him weak, he was not weak, Kanan's proven that over and over again these past couple months. "He isn't weak, he's strong!" When the spirits attacked him again using Kanan's body, Ezra was ready for it. "You can't have him, you can't. I won't let you!"

The spirits laughed, using Kanan's voice.

Ezra ignited his Lightsaber and moved swiftly, " _Stop_!" His weapon clashed with Kanan's blue one. "Stop using his voice!" Another sastistic grin, that sent another shiver down Ezra's spine but he shoved it down. "Give him back!"

 _"No, this body is ours!"_ Then Ezra felt the sensation of being pushed back, then he felt himself being suspended off the ground, the air in his lungs getting cut off from the pressure that was squeezing against his throat. Ezra struggled, he fought to break free of Kanan's Force grip, but he just didn't have the energy to do so. "Kan-Kanan!" He gasped, his voice barely a whisper, his Lightsaber falling from his hand. "Plea-Please, you have to fig-fight it. You'be been through too mu-much to let these things take contr-control!" The pressure tightened, and Ezra gagged, coughing. "You took— You took me in whe-when I was alone, you care abou-about me even though I don't deserve it..."

 _"Stay quiet, child."_

But Ezra refused to give up, against all odds he was going keep trying to get through to Kanan. The mere thought of him failing his Master, like he had done before made his emotions swell within his eyes. "Please— Dad... I can't lo-lose you too."

Then the older Jedi's eyes flickered from the emerald green color of the spirits to his glassy, teal-green eyes. Ezra felt the Force around his throat disappear and he crashed to his feet. "Kanan!?"

Kanan was struggling to regain control over his mind as well as his body. "Ez-Ezra! _Run!_ "

Immediately, Ezra shook his head. "I won't leave you! You can fight these things off, just like Sabine! Please, Kanan!" Again, his Master fought for control, for freedom. But the struggle seemed to be taking it's toll on Kanan because he was gasping and panting for breathe, he was loosing. Kanan was giving up. But Ezra refused to let him. "I am the one you want!" He yelled out, talking a step forward, then another and another. "Let him go!"

 _"Interesting... You would trade your own body for the freedom of your Jedi Master?"_ The spirits asked, enjoyment and curiosity in their voices.

Ezra nodded without any hesitation, "Yes, just let him go and you can use my body for a vessel."

 _"You Jedi and Padawan are very curious, sacrificing your lives for one another."_ The voices echoed off the walls and seemed to swirl in a circle around him. _"If we were to agree, how would we know that this isn't all a lie?"_

"My word." Ezra answered, confidently and without fear. "You have my word." Whispers of hushed conversations bounced around everywhere, he prayed to the Force that they would let his Master go, if sacrificing himself was the only way Kanan could be free then so be it, Ezra would take that cost and pay it with a second thought. As long as Sabine and Kanan made it out of this alright, he didn't care what happened to him.

 _"Very well, Padawan. It is a deal."_

A flash of green light blinded Ezra, then he felt cold, ghostly hands wrap around his throat and skull. Then nothing. For a few short minutes he couldn't remember anything, his name, where he was or what he was even doing there. But he was quite aware of faint voices yelling and they seemed to be calling out to him but the name they spoke out was clouded and muffled, as though he was underwater. He remembered though, that those voices felt comforting, he felt secured and safe within those cries, but he couldn't see the faces that went with those voices nor could he remember their names. Just like he couldn't remember his own.

And then abruptly there _was_ something, now he could see those faces now. A girl, hair dyed two different shades of purple. A man who seemed to be completely blind but still looked to be frantic and scared even without his vision. Then another female, though whatever species she belonged too, he did not know, her green skin was pale and she held up her hands just like the male was doing. A furry looking purple creature and an elderly man came into view, both on them were struggling against the rushing wind that blew through the area. Five faces, five names with those faces that he couldn't recall, but though faces were filled with such concern, calling to him, yelling at him to come back as they all refused to fight him but his name was once again inaudible to his ears.

 _ **"** —! **"**_

There was a voice, the voice belonged to the man with the blind eyes. But he didn't know what the male was saying.

 _ **"**_ _...E—! —ome b—!_ ** _"_**

What was he saying!?

 _ **"** Ezra! **"**_

He gasped, his heart felt as though it had just restarted, was reborn.

 ** _"_** _Ezra, come back to us! **"**_

 _ **"** Kanan! **"**_ He— _Ezra_ called out within his mind, because _yes_ that was his name. Ezra Bridger, son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger, seventeen year old Rebel recruited by Hera Syndulla, his captain— his mother, fighting to free all worlds from the Empire, Jedi Padawan to Kanan Jarrus, his Master— his father. Ezra Bridger, that was who he was, to himself and to his family. Ezra latched onto Kanan's connection and finally the fog cleared from his mind and he saw and heard everything. He remembered everything, remembered his deal with the spirits to save Kanan from this fate, but now that he had the opportunity, he would fight for his freedom.

Raising his hands above his head, he clinched his hair and pulled _Get out of my head, let go of me!_ Ezra demanded, firmly as the spirits still possessing him snarled at him _"Liar Liar!"_ They said venomously, but Ezra could really careless if they were anger with him for breaking his word, all that mattered was getting them out, with one shrilled scream of _Get. OUT!_ Ezra collapsed, passing out before he even hit the ground below.

When he came too, his world spun so fast that Ezra felt nauseous, a groan escaped him.

"Kid?"

He recognized that voice, "Z-Zeb?"

A gruff sigh of relief rang out. "Good to see you awake, kid. You had us worried."

"What happened? Where are we?" Ezra asked as he tried to open his eyes and sit up, but the dizziness and nausea prevented him from doing so.

A furry hand fell on his shoulder, "Easy there, we're back in the Ghost, safe and sound." He grunted and draped his arm a crossed his eyes, hoping that would relieve him of his dizziness. "I might not be a doctor but even I know that you shouldn't be getting up after what you've been through."

"Zeb, what exactly happened?"

"Yeah... Kanan said this might happen. What's the last thing you remember?"

He thought back to his last memory. "Making a deal with those spirits to stop possessing Kanan. Why-?" Then something clicked within his mind "Oh no... I attacked you guys, didn't I?"

"Whoa, easy there, kid." Zeb's hands were on his shoulders, steadying him to reality.

"Are you guys alright? Did I hurt any of you?"

"Yeah, Ezra. We're fine, you didn't attack us. You kinda just floated in the air... I think those spirits were trying to do something but you came back before they had the chance."

"Where's Sabine and Kanan?"

"Sabine and Kanan were here in the infirmary a little while ago, while you were sleeping, but once they were clear of any injuries Hera made them go rest in their rooms." Ezra bit his lower lip. Taking a deep breathe, he forced the nausea and the aches in his body aside as he sat up from the bed and opened his eyes.

"Can I see them?" His vision swam with colors and it took a moment for his sight to refocus before the image of a blurry Zeb came into clear focus.

"Sure, kid." Zeb said with a small smile as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked out the door. The Lasat was only gone for a few minutes before the door slide open again and Sabine came running into the room with Kanan following close behind her with his hand out-stretched as to not run into anything. Both of them seemed to not have done the exact opposite of what Hera told them and not gotten any sleep.

"Ezra?" Sabine's voice was filled with caution.

He smiled at her, "Hey, Sabine. You okay?"

The Mandalorian laughed, "Am I okay? I think I should be asking you that." Her voice sounded off like she was trying to hide how worried she actually was as she walked over and embraced him so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe. "You had no pulse for a few minutes there... scared us half to death."

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Ezra explained, honestly as he returned her embrace. The last thing he wanted was too make them more worried then they already were. After a few minutes, Sabine let go and smiled, looking unconvinced that he was fine as she strolled over to the chair Zeb had sat in previously, pulled it closer towards his bedside, sat down and closed her eyes.

"Um... Sabine?" Curious to know what she was doing, exactly. But the weapons expert merely sigh contently, crossing her arms and settling in the chair.

"Wake me up when I've gotten at least seven hours of sleep." And with those words, she fell asleep almost immediately. Ezra smiled, huffing out puff of laughter, he looked to Kanan who had a small smile a crossed his features as well.

"Hey, Kanan." His voice filled with so much relief now that he knew they were all alright and had no injuries because of him.

"Hey." His Master said, calmly. "You know, you really scared, Sabine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It's alright, Ezra." Through their connection, Ezra could feel and sense the Older Jedi's _worry_ and _guilt_ that he was trying so hard to hide.

"There's another chair, Kanan." He offered with a wave of his hand even though Kanan couldn't see it. "You can sit down too, if you want." Kanan actually looked to be mentally battling himself at Ezra's offer as he fidgeted there in that single spot in front of the doorway. "Please?" He added, his voice smaller now for some reason as he continued to feel the Jedi's rapid emotions. His Master's face relaxed and formed into a sympathetic one, one that was filled with understanding and reassurance that Kanan always showed towards him without hesitation. Slowly, Ezra watched Kanan moved carefully to the other chair that was in the room, slide it over to his bedside just as Sabine had done and sat down.

Silence. It wasn't awkward to be honest, but it wasn't a comfortable silence either. There was tension there, among other things that was making Ezra's shoulders stiffen and feeling as though he was going to get punished any second. "Kan-"

"Stop." Kanan addressed, holding his hand up. "I just want to know why you went to Dathomir, what was the reason that you decided to go there all on your own in secret." The Jedi Knight's voice was calm and collected as he went into full on Mentor mode. "Tell me that and then we'll talk."

Ezra tried to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat but found it difficult to do so. "After Malachor, I sensed... I felt a connection with someone else that wasn't you. I was confused but I didn't think much of it. But then as the days went by I felt that connection growing stronger and stronger the more I used the Sith Holocron, and then in those six months that connection was almost as deep as the one I had with you. Even after you took it away, even after you and I reconnected in those cave and I had some sort of closure I still felt that connection... towards _Maul_. During these past couple weeks, I still could sense it, it was only during the briefing that I realized how strong it actually was, and that terrified me." Ezra explained as his gaze lowered to the blanket that covered his legs. "I went to Dathomir to try and sever my connection towards Maul, I went in secret because I knew you guys would try and stop me and even if you didn't I didn't want you guys getting hurt if something horrible happened."

"And you're bond with Maul?" Kanan's voice was gentle and soft, parental. "Is it still there?" Ezra let out a choked breathe as his hands shook and his heart thumped loudly in his chest as the _fear_ of going through all this to break his unwanted bond with Maul, to have only failed in the end put ice into his veins. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind and searched for it, that bond that tied him to the Sith Lord. He gasped out of sheer relief when he found nothing. All the other times before, it had always been there and so easy to find, but now he couldn't feel it at all.

An emotional laugh escaped his lips, a smile actually reached his eyes for the first time in months. Ezra shook his head as joyful tears filled his eyes. "No, I don't sense anything. Nothing."

"Good." Was his Master's only reply before the young Padawan felt strong arms abruptly pull him close. "That's good. I'm glad you're okay." While in those arms, Ezra felt Kanan shaking violently, wanting to help the seventeen year old immediately started sending calming waves towards his Master, remembering that it was something that Kanan has always done for him when he was unable to handle his own emotions.

Then he felt _guilt_ , _relief_ as well as fear crashed into him. "Kanan?"

The arms only tightened around him. "You have no idea how worried I was when you made that deal with those spirits." His Master's voice was quiet and muffled as he buried his face into Ezra's shoulder. "You almost **_died_** , Ezra. The strain from all those souls leaving your body was too much for you to take. I _felt_ you almost leave us and that scared the absolute _kriff_ out of me." Ezra pressured his lips together, his own guilt and shame mixing with Kanan's as he returned the hug and clung to the older man like a baby Loth-cat did with it's mother.

"I left you once back on Malachor with Maul and you ended up blind. I didn't want to do that again." His tears from before falling down his face. "I just wanted to protect you." He admitted, softly. Because that really was all he ever wanted, he vowed to never let his family get hurt again.

"I know. But I've told you before, that's my job." Kanan rubbed his back and held him, shielding him and making the young Padawan feel safe and secure. "Just know that we'll always be there for you, even when you don't want us too be. Even if your only doing something to protect us, you have to have faith that everything will work out and we'll all be okay. That's what this family is for."

Ezra nodded, "Okay."

Hours later, Hera walked into the medical bay to check on her youngest crew member and found that he had visitors. Sabine had her head resting a crossed the seventeen year old's side, arms folded using them as a pillow. Kanan had moved and was now laying on the bed next to his Padawan, both his arms were encased around his student, pulling him close. One arm draped over the kid's shoulders while his hand was gently placed on top of the Mandalorian's purple hair, where he stroked it softly in his sleep. Hera's eyes drifted to the person she had come there to see. Ezra, who was pressed up against Kanan's side had his left arm draped over Sabine's back, wrapped tightly over her, almost protectively. His other arm was circled around Kanan's waist and his head pressed against his chest.

Hera smiled as she looked at them. Knowing that the three of them had been through a traumatizing. Gently, she dimmed the lights and quietly left the room, leaving them to sleep in peace with the comfort of each other.

* * *

Blah!

*collapses from exhaustion*

I did not intend for this one-shot to be so long, I also did not intend for this to take three days to write. But it did and I'm not surprised. I apologize for the length, but I hoped you all enjoyed it regardless. I'm really nervous for this coming episode on Saturday, since it's the mid-season finale I just know that it is going to either end badly, end on a huge cliffhanger or possibly both and I'm so not ready for that to happen. And because of that I wanted to write this even though I know fully well that this is all just my imagination running wild.

Anywoo! Thoughts? Please leave them in some reviews and I will see you all soon.


	2. Sabine

Just got finished watching "Visions and Voices" and I absolutely loved it so much! Like _AHHH_ , it was so good! I wish it could have been longer but it still was such a good episode. Naturally I knew that the "We Will Be Alright" story I posted wasn't going to be accurate to the actual episode itself.

But I was surprised that I did get some things right. Like Ezra fighting with Sabine first, saving her then going after Kanan. But other then those things I was **_waaaayyyy_** off. But I'm fine with that, it inspired me to write which I still had so much fun doing.

I'm still so inspired, in fact, that I am going to add to "We Will Be Alright" because why not? It's not as long as the first one was, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless.

* * *

"So uh..." Sabine started off as she stood before her crew members of Hera, Zeb, Rex, Ezra and Kanan, who were all going over plans to obtain some new TIE fighters as to increase their odds as they need the fire power if they wanted to continue fighting this unforgiving war. Five pair of eyes were all on her and gave the artist their full attention. "I've been going over about how to tell you guys this for the past couple days now and I've decided to just come out and say it." She took a deep, calming breathe to try and calm her racing heart beat to a even level. Slowly, she pulled out what she had been hiding from them these past couple of days and ignited it.

Their reaction were exactly as she had been expecting; complete shock were plastered a crossed their faces, while Kanan stood off to the side in confusion then Sabine watched as his confusion matched the rest of his crew members when he stuck out his hand and felt something that Sabine couldn't comprehend as she was not a Jedi and therefore wasn't connected to the Force.

"What the—?"

"A black Lightsaber?"

"Sabine, where did you get that?"

Questions, they had questions. Which she also took into account. "So yeah." Sabine looked to Kanan and Ezra who were now standing next to each other. "Before we left that planet, after those spirits possessed Kanan and I? I found this—" She gestured towards the obvious Lightsaber in her hand. "—On the ground, I knew what it was and that it has a connection to my people so I kept it."

Slowly, Ezra walked up to her. And held out his hand to take the weapon from her but Sabine stubbornly held it even tighter in her grip, oddly feeling some sort of connection to this thing. Out of no where, Kanan put a hand on Ezra's shoulder and stepped in front of Sabine. "Was that a bad idea?" The weapon expert asked, feeling as though she was going to get a lecture like the ones she use to get whenever she did something her mother didn't approve of.

To her relief, Kanan shook his head and smiled. "No, actually. That may have been a Jedi weapon at once point but over the years it became apart of your peoples culture. You have every right to have it."

"The question is, can she fight with it?" Ezra asked as he crossed his arms. "Have you ever used a weapon like that, Sabine?"

Sabine recognized the sassy tone in Ezra's voice and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him. "I'm sure I can learn." Her voice held no such sass but the look on her face said otherwise. "That is, if Kanan is okay with teaching me?"

"Can a Jedi Knight have two Padawans?" Rex inquired from the back. "Can Sabine even be considered a Padawan even though she isn't Force sensitive?"

Kanan hummed out as he nodded his head. "It is very rare for a Jedi to have two students at the same time. But I remember my Master telling me that some of her close friends had more then one." Carefully, she put her new weapon away and stepped towards Kanan. "So will you?" She wondered, hopefully. The Older Jedi merely placed his hand on her shoulder and gave the artist another one of his signature smiles.

"I'd be happy too."

Sabine smiled, feeling the most excitement she had felt in her entire life.

Hours later, she was still feeling those same overjoyed little insects inside her stomach, the ones from that book she remember that her father would read to her— butterflies, they were called. She walked outside into the heated desert area of Atollon and made her way over to Kanan and Ezra. Who seemed to be ignoring her, which Sabine found very odd since in all the time he's been apart of their family, he has never done. "So." She said with a smile on her face. "How are we doing this? Is Ezra just going to stand there and watch or—"

"Maybe some other time but for right now, I want you to spar with Ezra." Instantaneously, that excitement from before disappeared as the feeling of fear set inside her stomach and scared the living kriff out of her. "What?" Sabine asked, the fear tightening within her chest as the nightmares she has been having nonstop these past couple days about fighting Ezra, about hurting Ezra and possibly killing him are now raising to the surface with having to fight him.

"Kanan, are you sure about this?" Ezra asked and Sabine could also notice some apprehension in his voice as well. She knew immediately that he was thinking and feeling the exact same thing.

"Yes, I want to see how she handles with someone with their vision." Kanan explained calmly. "Now face each other."

Sabine walked forward and Ezra walked towards her as well.

"Ignite your weapons and bow to one another."

Sabine bowed, drawing her Darksaber and she watched the youngest member of her family do the same.

"Begin."

She attacked, swinging her weapon again and again. And Ezra blocked her attacks with such ease Sabine was almost jealous. They sparred for a good amount of time, Kanan giving both of them advice from the sidelines when one of them would get the advantage on the other. Then a kick to the side brought Sabine tumbling to the ground. Looking up, she saw Ezra smiling at her and suddenly the weapons expert felt a rush of anger, it fueled her feet as she sprang up and propelled her forward, up into the air, her Darksaber raised high above her head. Then in a flash she saw Ezra's expression turn to complete fear and desperation, her heart nearly stopped within her chest.

"No!" Sabine gasped out as she abruptly felt herself being flung backward as landed smack against the cavern wall, when her vision cleared Sabine saw Ezra looking her, arms outstretched with that same look of fear and terror as the one in her nightmares. Tears formed into her eyes, what had she almost done? Looking to Kanan, Sabine noticed that the Jedi looked to be conflicted as he looked from Ezra to herself. Not knowing who to help first, the distraught teenage boy with utter terror in his eyes as his body shook or the equally frightened teenage girl who looked to be on the verge of hysterics.

Soon though, the artist watched as Kanan went to Ezra and gently put his hands on the kid's shoulders as a sign of comfort and Sabine couldn't be more glad because she wanted more then anything to see that expression on Ezra's face, the one that borrowed into her very soul to just go away. Slowly, Ezra responded to the contact and leaned into it, raising a hand he gripped Kanan's wrist and held on tightly as the Jedi brought Ezra back to reality by whispering reassuring words of "It's alright." and "Everything is okay. I'm here." with added lines such as "Deep breathes. Come back to us. That's it."

Sabine bit her lower lip, feeling as though she was intruding on a such a deep, moment between these two. As quietly as she could Sabine stood up and began walking away. Only it be physically stopped as something wrapped around her middle, she stiffened upon the contact but immediately relaxed when she realized it was Ezra, hugging her from behind. His arms tightened around her ever-so-slightly, "Please." His spoke out, his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't leave. I'm sorry for what I did."

The Mandalorian let out a puff of air as she brought her hands up and placed them over Ezra's. "What are you sorry for?" She questioned, as the laughter grew to a choked sound she recognized as sobs. "I'm the one who almost—" Her breathed hitched and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "—Killed you just now. I'm also the one who almost killed you back on Dathomir." The tears from before spilled down her face, as her feelings of guilt overwhelmed her.

"That wasn't your fault." Ezra said as Sabine felt him press his forehead against her back. "You were being possessed, you had no idea you were attacking me—"

"But I _remember_! The nightmares I've been having are nothing but of what happened that day, I remember your face as I attacked you." Because it was the truth, Each night she kept on reliving the same events over and over again.

"I'm the one who went with Maul in the first place, what happened on Dathomir was my fault." Despite Ezra's words, Sabine still felt guilty about attacking him, even if she was being controlled. But if Ezra didn't blame her for the events on Dathomir then maybe she could forgive herself, if only just a little.

A comfortable silence fell between them.

"Why were you being so... _sassy_ with me earlier?" She asked finally breaking the silence with a question she'd been wondering ever since Kanan agreed to start training her how to use her Darksaber.

"Heh... when I saw you with that Lightsaber, I sort of flashed back to that day and for a moment I was scared and that's why I wanted to take it away from you." Ezra answered but before the Mandalorian could even start to feel guilty again the young Padawan spoke as if to reassure her. "But I should've, that Saber belongs to you. Kanan's right, you have all the right to have it."

Sabine nodded, understanding. "But what about the sass with Kanan training me? That whole 'Can she fight with it?' talk? What was that about?" The artist asked as narrowed her eyes in surprise as Ezra started laughing sheepishly.

"I think... that was me— Being sort of... possessive maybe? Towards Kanan? I'm sorry, I know that's no excuse for acting that way but I couldn't help it?"

Sabine couldn't help but grin, "Was someone jealous that I was going to steal his father away from him?" She teased playfully and Ezra recuperated with another laugh and let his arms fall away from her, with a smile on his face.

"No, I wasn't jealous."

"But you just said you were possessive of Kanan. Isn't that the same thing?"

Then the two teenagers felt strong arms wrap encased them around their shoulders and pulled them close to him. "Why do I have a bad feeling that I'm going to regret training the pair of you together?" Kanan questioned with a smile on his face. Then Sabine looked to Ezra, her expression nothing but mischief, Ezra returned it without a sound.

"Aw, c'mon Kanan, you love us. Right, Ezra?"

"Yeah." Ezra agreed, slyly. Clearly enjoying teasing his Master.

Kanan scoffed and ruffled both their heads. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to regret this." Ezra laughed loudly leaning into the Jedi and Sabine smiled, feeling happier then she has been in a long time.

* * *

*claps hands together*

SO!

I have decided to write two parts to "Visions and Voices" because I am insane and can't help but take on more then I can chew because my inspiration and imagination get the better of me and I just have to write.

This one was obviously about Sabine and I had a lot of fun band the next one will be about either Kanan or Ezra, I haven't decided yet.

Thoughts? Was this good? Bad? Please let me know in a review and I will hopefully see you all soon if I don't collapse from trying to multitask with writing for and trying to find time to write for this fanfic, "At The Hands Of An Enemy" and "Be A Better Man".

Anywoo, I'kill see you all later.


End file.
